The first square below is in position ABCD. After rotating the square 90 degrees clockwise about its center point, the second square is in position DABC, as shown. Next, square DABC is reflected over its vertical line of symmetry, resulting in the third square in position CBAD. If the pattern of alternately rotating 90 degrees clockwise and reflecting over the vertical line of symmetry continues, in what position will the 2007th square be? Write your answer starting with the lower left vertex and continuing clockwise with the other three vertices. Do not use spaces or commas when entering your answer.

[asy]
size(250);
label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(0,10),NW);
label("$C$",(10,10),NE);
label("$D$",(10,0),SE);
label("$A$",(20,10),NW);
label("$B$",(30,10),NE);
label("$C$",(30,0),SE);
label("$D$",(20,0),SW);
label("$A$",(50,10),NE);
label("$D$",(50,0),SE);
label("$C$",(40,0),SW);
label("$B$",(40,10),NW);
label("$1$st square",(5,13),N);
label("$2$nd square",(25,13),N);
label("$3$rd square",(45,13),N);
draw((0,0)--(10,0)--(10,10)--(0,10)--cycle);
draw((20,0)--(30,0)--(30,10)--(20,10)--cycle);
draw((40,0)--(50,0)--(50,10)--(40,10)--cycle);
[/asy]
Explanation: If we extend the pattern, we note that the rearrangements of the vertices return to the original order after four steps: ABCD $\rightarrow$ DABC $\rightarrow$ CBAD $\rightarrow$ DCBA $\rightarrow$ ABCD. Thus, since the sequence repeats, we know that every fourth rearrangement will be of the form DCBA. The 2007th square is one before the 2008th, which is the fourth arrangement (since 2008 is divisible by 4). Thus, the 2007th square will be of the form that is one before DCBA; namely, $\boxed{\text{CBAD}}$.